1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a new triterpenic saponin, the process by which it is obtained, and its use as a medicine useful in human and veterinary therapeutics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The plants of the genus Chrysanthellum (Compositae family) are tropical and equatorial savannah plants found in the hot regions of both hemispheres. As a result of the climate of these regions, harvesting may occur all year long upon successive flowerings of the plants. These plants contain several products useful in therapeutics. French patents 979 M and 70.25949 describe respectively the aqeuous and hydroalcoholic extracts of Chrysantellum procumbens Rich and Chrysanthellum americanum Vatke. French Pat. No. 74.22371 describes the powdered polyphenolic extracts obtained from plants of the Chrysanthellum genus. French Pat. No. 77.01488 describes a Chrysanthellum extract rich in triterpenic component and containing, as its principal ingredient, a new saponin derived from echinocystic acid.